


Puppy Love

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Electricity, Established Relationship, Filming, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scratching, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Shalnark convinced his boyfriends to try puppy play.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Feitan/Phinks/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Phinks/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> made a joke about Shal being into puppy play and couldn’t get it out of my head so here’s this. They’ve discussed everything previously and have safewords, they just don’t use them because they’re having fun.

“Woof, woof,” Feitan teased. He snickered deviously as Phinks glared at him over the gag. Shalnark sighed dreamily beside him.

“Gosh, he looks so sweet, Fei, this was such a good idea.” The camera whirred as he zoomed in on the cock ring. 

Phinks whined something through the gag and Feitan laughed. “Oh, more? Okay!” The flail cracked as it hit the enhancer’s backside and he shouted unintelligibly. Feitan flicked his wrist again and Phinks flinched as the leather connected with his skin. He looked up at Shalnark pleadingly. 

“Aww, those are great puppy-dog eyes,” he exclaimed. He leaned closer and pointed the camera directly at the blonde’s face. “C’mon, sweetie, I’m sure you can convince me to take the gag out.” He giggled as Phinks whined and shook his hips. “Fei, look, he’s wagging his tail again!” 

“Such a pretty puppy,” Feitan laughed. He pushed the tail in deeper and Phinks moaned. “What next, Shal?” 

The manipulator paused and stared thoughtfully at the big man on the floor. “Hmm. Do you think he could make himself cum just by humping the couch?” 

Phinks shook his head angrily. His cock twitched at the thought of Shal recording something so deeply humiliating. He whined and sat back on his knees, holding his hands in front of him like a dog begging for a treat. Feitan burst out laughing. 

“Good idea. Leash?” 

Shal passed the chain around with a smile. “And Fei, could you pretty please fuck me while he does? I’m positively dripping, baby, and I’ve been so helpful, haven’t I?” 

Feitan grinned and kicked Phinks onto his hands again. He crawled over his back and kissed Shal passionately, tugging his hair just enough to make the blonde gasp. “And then, maybe Phinks gets to fuck, yes? How does he earn?” 

“Hmm, good question!” 

“You clean up his mess, Shal,” Feitan said firmly as he slid to the floor. “Or you don’t get to finish.” 

Shal pouted but agreed to the terms. He smirked at the way Phinks tripped over his own hands when Feitan yanked his leash forwards. He slipped by them and lounged on the couch, giggling as Phinks glared at him. “Smile, sweetheart, you’re on camera!” 

“So mean,” Feitan snickered. He undid the cock ring and smacked his boyfriend’s bruised ass. Phinks whimpered around his gag. “Such a good boy, Phinks, show us you love us, baichi.” 

“Gosh, this is gonna be pathetic, Phinksy. Don’t you have any shame?” Shalnark trained the lens on his face again, grinning at the eager look the enhancer was trying to hide. “Aww, he’s excited! How long’s it been, sweetheart? Only a few days, right? Gosh, your cock’s dripping already, and you’re only going to fuck a couch! Such a good puppy, let’s see you really rut into it.” He laid the camera down on a nearby table and checked the frame. Feitan’s hands slid under his shirt and he gasped. “Always so cold, Fei,” he giggled as he turned around to kiss him. 

“Get on couch, slut,” Feitan growled. 

Shal shivered and pulled his shirt over his head, quickly shucking his pants off as well. “How do you want me, baby?” 

Feitan smirked. “You like dog so much, bend over. You can bark too.” 

Shal went bright red. “Aww, Fei, that’s—gee, that’s—do I really have to bark?” 

Phinks made an angry noise from the other side of the couch. He glanced at Feitan, trying to ask if he was allowed to start yet. He no longer cared how he was going to cum, just that he was finally being allowed to after days of teasing and denial. Feitan smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “So pretty, baichi,” he murmured, “be a good boy and make Shal happy.” 

“Fei, anything else you want, baby? I’d sure love to suck your gorgeous cock,” Shal said cheerfully. He was hoping his lover had forgotten about making him bark while he was fucked, though he couldn’t help feeling aroused by how shameful it would be to have that caught on tape. He knelt in front of the couch and gazed up at Feitan pleadingly. 

“Mm, yes, pretty boy,” Feitan sighed. He sat down and tugged Shal closer. “Phinks, just watch. I tell you when you start.” 

Phinks whined and hung his head to his chest. He felt like he was going to burst every time he accidentally clenched around the plug. Drool spilled around the gag as he watched Shalnark slowly lick his way down the transmuter’s cock, remembering all the crazy things he’d done with his tongue only a few days earlier, the last time Phinks had been allowed to cum properly. Feitan bit back a moan as Shal sucked him into his mouth. His grip tightened on the leash and Phinks was jerked closer, his face less than a foot from his boyfriends’ bodies. He whined again and wagged the tail sticking out of his ass. Shal just hummed happily and bobbed his head lower. Feitan gasped softly as his entire length disappeared into the blonde’s mouth, thrusting his hips up into his waiting throat. His free hand pushed his head down until Shal gagged and reared back. Feitan giggled. He turned to look at Phinks.

“You think I should give him what he wanted, or just fuck pretty little mouth?” 

It was Shal’s turn to whine in disappointment. Phinks snorted and shook his head, hoping to see the blonde get angry. Feitan smirked and slapped him. His cock twitched. 

“Bad doggie,” Feitan giggled, “I fuck Sh—oh!” His head fell back and the leash slipped between his fingers as Shal dutifully sucked him all the way into his mouth again, gazing up at him adoringly as tears formed in his eyes. Feitan moaned and yanked his hair back. “Bend over,” he ordered. 

“Oh, yay!” Shal clapped his hands together excitedly and hopped onto the couch, sticking his tongue out at Phinks. “Fei, baby, can I smack this jerk again? That was so rude!”

Feitan laughed and slipped a finger into his wet cunt. Shal moaned and arched his back. “Do while you can,” the smaller man snickered, “see how hard you can hit while I do this.” 

“Gosh,” Shal breathed happily. He pushed himself back to his hands and reached out to stroke Phinks’ cheek. The big blonde growled at him and he leaned over to peck his nose. “Oh, oh, Fei,” Shal gasped, “oh, more please!” 

“Hit him or you get nothing.” 

Shal squeaked and slapped Phinks across the face, repeating the motion until Feitan slid another finger inside of him and his arm dropped to grip the couch. “Fei, baby, please fuck me,” he whined, “please, please, I wanna feel you!”

“Such a slut,” Feitan teased. He smacked the blonde’s round ass and smiled as he let out a high-pitched yip. He twisted his fingers slightly as he reached for a condom. 

Phinks whined and tried to keep his hips still, but it was getting harder with each sound from Shal. He could hear every time Feitan’s fingers thrust back into the blonde from how fucking wet he was and he wished he could beg for a taste. He pawed at the arm of the couch and hoped Feitan would get the message. 

Feitan smiled and hit Shal again, alternating between gently rubbing and then spanking him until the blonde was panting and his ass was bright pink. “Baichi, look how cute,” he giggled, “look at our pretty boy jump.” He looked up at Phinks and laughed at the desperation in his eyes. “Okay, baichi, you can go.” 

Phinks moaned as soon as his cock ground into the arm of the couch. Shal managed to tilt his head up to watch and pulled a grin out of his trembling mouth. “Oh, oh wow,” the manipulator giggled breathlessly, “oh, Phinksy, you’re just a big mutt, aren’t you? Ohhh, oh god, Fei, p-please fuck me before, ahah, before I get jealous of the couch!” 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Feitan said as he climbed onto the couch behind Shal. He thrust inside him all at once and the blonde yelped as his back arched instinctively. Feitan grunted and reached up to his neck, flicking a knife out from his palm to press against his neck. “Bark if you want to cum, Shal, and if you cum without asking I start cutting.” 

“Y-Yes, Fei,” Shal gasped. He whimpered as the transmuter plunged into him slowly. “Oh, please fuck me harder, baby, t-take it all out on me, god, oh god, Phinks, you look so pathetic like this!” 

Phinks just grunted and ground down harder. The fabric was rough and uncomfortable against his cock but he didn’t care, he only cared about finishing on Shal’s face so Feitan would take the gag out. His first orgasm hardly mattered anyways, he was always able to go again as soon as he was needed. He could feel saliva dribbling down from the gag as he glanced over at the camera. He shuddered and looked back at Shal while rocking his hips faster.

Meanwhile, Feitan was rutting into Shal just as aggressively, one hand firmly planted on his hips as the other clutched the knife against his throat. He could feel how close the blonde was and wondered if he’d follow the rule. Shal suddenly let out the most pathetic bark and he laughed, thrusting into him harder. “Not yet,” he teased, “wait for Phinks.”

“Oh, god, Fei, I’ll—I can’t,” Shal moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his hips at an angle that would keep Feitan from fucking into his g spot. It didn’t work. Feitan just adjusted and slammed directly into it, prompting Shal to collapse onto his forearms with a loud whine. His sudden fall pushed the knife deeper into his skin and he gasped as it sliced into him. A few drops of blood rolled down his neck. “Oh, fuck, oh fuck,” he moaned. 

“Bark,” Feitan commanded. Shal did, much louder than he had before, the noises tinged with desperation. Feitan laughed as he slipped his hand around to toy with his clit. “No,” he snickered, “don’t cum, Shal.” 

Shalnark whimpered and tried to buck away from him, knowing how futile it was. He barked again and clawed at the big hand a few inches from his face. “Fei, please, I’m gonna—oh, god, there, yes! Yes! Arf!” 

Phinks groaned as Shal’s nails dug into his skin. The pain made him clench around the plug and fuck the couch harder. He met Feitan’s wild gaze and moaned hungrily. 

“Good boy,” Feitan laughed, “cum for us, pretty boy, like doggie you are!” 

“Fei,” Shalnark whined. 

Feitan giggled and pulled his hand away to smack his ass again. Shalnark moaned and Feitan grinned as he felt his legs tremble, knowing he must be unbearably close. He tugged on his hair and dragged the flat of the knife down his chest as he thrust into him forcefully. 

Shalnark let out a sound somewhere between a bark and a squeal as his back arched and his breathing grew raspier. Phinks moaned. The manipulator cried out as his hair was pulled back roughly, clearly right on the edge of his orgasm. He gasped another vague plea before whimpering as it rolled over him, clenching around Feitan as he came. Feitan shoved his head into the cushions with a growl.

“Greedy slut,” he hissed. He dragged his nails down the blonde’s back, leaving three ugly tears along his shoulders. Red blood oozed across his skin and Shal sobbed. “That is one. If—fuck—if you do again I go deeper.”

“Y-Yes, Feitan,” Shal whimpered. 

Phinks groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he rutted as hard as he could. He bit down on the gag and clutched the couch so tightly his fingers ripped through the fabric, feeling like he might die if he couldn’t make himself cum soon. He heard Feitan’s breathing hitch and he whined. His hips bucked forward on their own and his whole body shuddered, spraying a hot load of cum directly into Shal’s face as he shouted a curse that only he could understand. His thighs twitched uncontrollably and his slid to the floor with a quiet whimper. 

“Good boy,” Feitan gasped approvingly. He quickly dropped the knife in favor of yanking Shal’s hair back.

“Fei, baby, that hurts,” Shal whined.

“Pretty boy likes it,” Feitan growled. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Shal yelped. He wiped a glob of cum into his mouth and tried to form a coherent thought. He settled for shakily swiping as much of Phinks’ load down into his mouth as he could while Feitan slammed into him. “Fei, oh god, I want—I want,” he sobbed vaguely.

Feitan grinned and smacked his ass hard. “Say it, Shal.”

“I wanna cum again, please, Feitan, please, I cleaned—fuuuck, oh, oh god, I, I tried, please!”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Feitan gasped. He reached his hand around again and rubbed the blonde’s clit between his fingers, grunting happily as he felt his body tighten around him. “Such a slut, Shal, make this worth it.”

Shalnark whined loudly and forced out another bark. Feitan’s fingers rolled over his clit and he repeated the sound as tears rolled from his eyes, trying not to think about the camera watching him. “Oh, oh god, YES!” 

Feitan moaned as Shal came a second time, slowing his hips just enough to keep fucking the blonde as his body shook. Shal fell forward again and the blood rolled from his back onto his neck. He whimpered vaguely. Feitan smiled and pulled out, chuckling as he protested the emptiness. He yanked the chain in his hand and Phinks scrambled around the couch. 

“Here, boy,” Feitan laughed, “such a good boy for me, baichi.” He leaned over and took the gag out, kissing the enhancer’s forehead gently as he moved his jaw around. “Mmm, kiss me, Phinks,” he murmured as he brought their lips together. Phinks moaned into his mouth and he carded his fingers through his hair to tug him closer. Shal whined something vaguely behind him and Feitan pressed a foot down on his cheek to press him into the couch. 

“Fuck,” Phinks croaked, “Fei, baby, that was just awful.”

“But you look so hot,” Feitan purred. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s thick neck and smiled lovingly at him. “Mm, need to feel you,” he whispered, “Shal, be useful.” 

Shalnark grinned as he rolled onto his back to pull Feitan down onto his mouth. He winced as the fabric brushed against his scratches but decided to ignore it, rimming the transmuter until he was moaning for more. Phinks crawled behind Feitan and grabbed his cock roughly. He bent over and sucked on the smaller man’s neck, earning a low moan as Feitan ground down onto Shal’s face. 

“Oh, baichi,” Feitan gasped, “oh, fuck me!” 

“I will baby, I will. Shal, hurry up, will you? Stupid fucking slut, you better have your tongue deep in this perfect little ass already or I swear to god I’ll smash your fucking phone,” Phinks growled. Feitan moaned in his arms and he grinned. “That’s what I like to hear, baby.” 

Shal thrust his tongue into Feitan’s hole again and waved his hand at the lube. Phinks jumped down and poured some over his fingers, chuckling as Feitan squeaked at the sudden insertion. He reached over and slowly dragged the lube across Feitan’s throbbing cock, pressing his fingertip into his leaking slit. The small man whimpered his name and he grinned as he stroked him faster. 

“Lemme see you cum, slut, and then I’ll pound your ass, huh? See how much you can give me? Yeah, Shal, that’s it, make sure to get a third one in there, you know how big this dick is,” Phinks chuckled. 

Feitan bucked into the air as the third finger was abruptly shoved inside him. “Oh, too much,” he whined, “too much, oh, oh, no.”

“Nobody cares, whore,” Shal laughed underneath him. The blonde dragged himself up as Phinks tugged Feitan forward, twisting and scissoring his fingers as he thrust deeper. “We know you’re just a hole, baby, take it like the whore you are.”

“Uh-oh, Shal, looks like we’re gonna make our little cockslut cum faster than he wants to,” Phinks laughed. He rotated his wrist under Feitan and stroked in unison with the motion’s of Shal’s hand, leaning around the smaller man to kiss the blonde deeply. “You’re such an asshole, sweetheart, but god, you’re hot,” he murmured, “I might just have to let you sit on my face as long as you want later.” 

Shal smiled into the kiss and beckoned his fingers inside Feitan. The transmuter mewled and twitched forward into Phinks’ grasp. “It’s cute when you act like you call the shots. Why can’t you fuck me instead, I’m a better slut than Fei is,” he whined. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Phinks laughed. Feitan groaned and Phinks drew his hand back just before letting him finish, smacking him across the face when he whined. He threw Shal to the floor and snorted with laughter as his head slammed into the table. “God, I should fuck you when you’re blacked out one of these days, you’d be so much less annoying.” The manipulator stuck his tongue out and Phinks laughed again. He slicked lube along his hard cock and pressed into Feitan carefully, letting out a slow whistle as he felt his warmth envelop him. “Fuck, he’s tight,” he grunted, “almost like he’s not even a whore.”

Feitan just moaned and arched his back. “Fuck me, baichi, be a good dog.” 

“Fuck,” Phinks groaned. He rocked closer and Feitan shrieked. “Fuck, I love that sound, baby.”

Shalnark sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He whined a complaint and flinched as Phinks spat at him. “That’s hardly fair, Phinksy, I’m still bleeding, y’know.”

“Fuck off, Shal,” Phinks grunted. He grabbed Feitan’s neck and yanked him up to rut into him harder. “God, you feel great, baby, tell me how much you love it.”

“I love it, I love it,” Feitan moaned, “love your cock, baichi, fuck me harder, please!” He yelped and was cut off as the hand around his neck squeezed his throat shut. He grasped blindly at the big hand, whining as loudly as he could while spots danced in front of his eyes. All of a sudden Phinks shoved him into the couch and started fucking him harder. Feitan gasped for air as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, shuddering as he came across his stomach. “Baichiiii,” he whined, “t-too big!”

Shal reached up and tweaked one of Feitan’s hard nipples. “Liar,” he tittered, “Phinksy, which of you can stand to cum more times in a row, do you think? I’m betting you’ll outlast our little slut while he begs you to stop.”

“Fuck,” Phinks grunted. He reached around and tugged at Feitan’s half-hard erection, groaning as the smaller man tried to jerk away from his hand and rocked back onto his cock. “Fuckin’ obviously, Shal, you’ve seen me do it before,” he chuckled breathlessly. Feitan whimpered and he moved his hand to yank his hair. “It’s so fun when he pretends he doesn’t want it, isn’t it?”

“That’s what I liked about making you fuck the couch,” Shal giggled. He got up to check the camera and smiled at the doubled view of his boyfriends fucking. “Gosh, your ass looks incredible, Phinks, I love those huge legs of yours. Mmmm,” he mused, “I think you’d be a better bunny than a dog, though.” 

Phinks just grunted and tugged Feitan up to kiss his neck. Small hands reached back and pulled his hair closer, bringing him around to suck on his lover’s jaw as close as he could get to his mouth. He twisted Feitan’s head further and bit down on his lip. Feitan gasped and sloppily shoved his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, moaning as his hair was clutched tighter. Phinks grunted again and dropped his chin to Feitan’s shoulder as he tried to focus on his hips. “Fuck, baby, I missed this,” he moaned, “god, I love fucking you!”

Shalnark sighed and picked up a flogger. He hummed thoughtfully to himself as he circled the couch, annoyed that Phinks hadn’t responded to his brilliant idea. He grinned as he stood behind the enhancer’s bruised backside and stretched the leather flails between his hands. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Phinksy,” he chided. 

Phinks yelped as the flogger connected with his backside, falling forwards onto Feitan and whipping around to glare at Shal. Feitan whined and wiggled his hips, annoyed that Phinks had stopped fucking him. “Fuck you, Shal,” the enhancer growled, “you’re lucky I haven’t killed you yet.” 

“Tsk. That’s not very nice,” the manipulator said cheerfully. He giggled as the leather snapped against his lover’s tan skin, enthralled by the way his muscles tensed and twitched. “Such a  _ pretty _ ass, sweetheart, now don’t forget what you were doing!” 

“Fuck you,” Phinks snarled. He pulled out of Feitan and snatched the flogger from Shal, swiping blindly at his legs as the manipulator laughed and jumped back. “Get back here, asshole, we’re too fuckin’ nice to you!”

Feitan cursed under his breath and grabbed his knife, yanking Phinks’ head back to hold it to his throat. “Baichi,” he hissed, “you must want to die.” 

“Oh, but if you kill me, who’s gonna fuck your tight little ass, baby?” Phinks bent further back and wrapped his arms around Feitan’s waist. He suplexed the small transmuter over his head with a grunt, slamming him down onto the couch and grinning over him. Feitan was momentarily stunned enough that he dropped the knife. Phinks leaned down to kiss him, chuckling, “turn around, slut, I’m far from done with you.”

Feitan giggled as big arms flipped him around again, quickly tugging his legs under his torso so that Phinks could get on with it. He moaned as he felt the big blonde plunge into him. Phinks twisted his arms behind his back to hold him up and Feitan laughed breathlessly as his eyes fluttered uselessly. He could vaguely see Shal smirking at him but before he could wonder what the manipulator was planning Phinks was thrusting into him so hard his tongue just fell out of his mouth and he was babbling senseless curses in multiple languages. Shal giggled and Feitan felt a small shock prod his chest and then a hand around his cock and then a much hotter shock that made his whole body tremble and then Phinks grunted and Feitan could feel the stuttering of his hips as he came inside him. “More,” he rasped, “give me more.” 

“You heard the boss,” Shal giggled. He moved the electric prod a bit closer to Phinks’ chest and the enhancer growled at him. “C’mon, keep it up, Phinksy, it’s 2 to 1 and you’re losing!” 

“Fuck,” Phinks groaned. His dick was soft and raw, the skin chafing slightly from the earlier humiliation with the couch. He rocked his hips forward experimentally and grunted at the discomfort. Feitan’s arms writhed in his grasp and he dropped them, moving his hands to his slender hips so he could move Feitan instead of himself. “Alright, you can shock him again,” he grunted to Shal.

The manipulator clapped gleefully and pressed the sparking metal spheres to Feitan’s heaving chest. Feitan shrieked and reared back, only to be caught by one large hand covering his mouth and the other stroking his precum down his shaft. Shalnark giggled and moved the prod a bit lower. Feitan’s eyes rolled as he came through Phinks’ fingers, his whole body quaking with electricity and lust. He tried to say something but thick fingers were shoved into his mouth and all he could do was whine as Shal laughed and prodded him again. 

“Watch my fuckin’ arms,” Phinks grunted. He thrust into Feitan again, already much harder from the sensation of his body spasming around his cock. “Oh, yeah, okay,” he chuckled, “Shal, you’ve got him shaking. You cold, baby?”

Feitan moaned as Phinks rocked into him slowly. The sparks moved to his thigh and he screamed around the enhancer’s fingers, each jump away from Shal only impaling him further onto the cock in his ass. His body felt like it was on fire. Phinks groaned behind him and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as the blonde started to fuck him harder. The fingers slipped out of his lips to clamp around his throat and he gasped as best as he could. 

“Fei, baby, fuck,” Phinks moaned. He suddenly dropped him to the couch and took hold of his hips, rutting into him like it was the only thing his body had been built to do. Feitan mewled pitifully and Phinks smacked his ass hard enough to make him jump. “You’re gonna come again, Fei, we’ve never made you cry before, fuck,” he growled, “and it’s, Christ, it’s long overdue.” 

“C’mon, you little whore,” Shal teased, “you know how long he’ll be able to last now, don’t you? It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to cum again, we’re gonna force it out of you, Feitan!” He leaned his elbows on the arm of the couch and grinned at his boyfriends. “Gosh, Phinks, you’re so good at fucking him, wow,” he giggled appreciatively, “and just so  _ handsome, _ and  _ big,  _ and—“

“Fuck off,” Phinks grunted, “tryna focus here.”

Shalnark giggled again and shoved Feitan’s face into the couch to smile up at Phinks. “But you’re so  _ hot, _ Phinksy, and  _ I _ want your cock inside of  _ me, _ please!”

Feitan whimpered as his legs trembled. His knees didn’t seem to be on the couch anymore, and through his hair he gathered that Phinks was holding his legs up around his own hips. He moaned as the thought crossed his mind that his body was no longer his. Shal’s fingers dug into his scalp and he moaned again, leaving his mouth open as Phinks’ cock stroked endlessly across his swollen prostate. 

“Shal, goddamnit,” Phinks swore. He slapped the blonde across the face and cursed again as the unbreakable smile was turned back on him. “One whore at a time, please,” he grunted, “and didn’t you want me to outlast this one?”

Shalnark reached out and tugged Phinks into a hungry kiss, pulling his hair harder when he tried to move back. He thrust his tongue into the bigger man’s mouth and grinned around the moan he earned. He shoved Phinks away and slid back to the arm of the couch, resting a foot lightly on Feitan’s head. “Fine,” he sighed, “go on, make the stupid whore cry already.” 

Feitan shrieked as a hand wrapped around his twitching cock. “No, no, no,” he cried, “Phinks, too much!” 

“Too bad,” Shal laughed. He got up and brought the camera over, focusing in on Feitan’s panting face. “Gosh, you’re so cute, Fei, I love when he fucks you like this! You look like  _ such _ a whore, baby, and such a cheap one, too!”

“You love it, baby, tell me you love it,” Phinks growled. He stroked Feitan along with his own thrusts, groaning as he felt his body clench around him. He fell over slightly and bit down on the smaller man’s neck.

“I love it, I love you,” Feitan yelped, “m-more, baichi, more, I love it!” He keened eagerly as Phinks bit him again. His mouth filled with blood as the enhancer sped up and he gagged it out, realizing as he did that he’d bitten down on his own lip. He whimpered pitifully as his eyes started to roll. “Help, please, more,” he whined, “all, yes, h-help, oh, oh no, no,” dissolving into nonsensical babbling once more as his body shook. The orgasm rolled into him like a freight train, all tremors and fire and ecstasy melting into agony as his stomach twitched and something he’d never felt dribbled out of his cock. He choked back an inane laugh when it didn’t stop. Feitan cackled a curse in his own language and let the tears fall as Phinks continued to fuck him, hardly noticing when the enhancer’s big hands pawed at different parts of his body or when his teeth came down on his neck. His arms had given out and his legs were no better. He whined pathetically as his body finally stopped quaking, the sound morphing into a loud series of yips when Phinks leaned back to rut into him harder. 

“Wow,” Shal breathed. He slowly zoomed out from Feitan’s face to show the rest of his sweat-drenched body. “Phinks, you’re not done just yet, are you?”

“Close,” Phinks grunted. 

“If you don’t wanna get shocked, you better start barking,” the manipulator giggled.

“Fuck you,” Phinks growled. He thrust into Feitan as hard as he could and closed his eyes, hoping Shal would be too focused on filming to actually get the prod out. “Christ, Fei,” he croaked, “I’m gonna cum again, baby, you’re too good!”

Shalnark sighed and reached for the prod. “I warned him,” he narrated to the camera.

Phinks shouted as the shock bit into his ass, feeling it clench his muscles tighter around the plug. He whined and fell forward to pound into Feitan. The sound of his lover’s insane laughter was driving him crazy. Another shock connected with his skin and he whimpered out a pathetic excuse for a bark as he came across Feitan’s back, his legs shaking as his hips jerked forwards on their own. He slid to the floor with a thud. 

Feitan hiccuped another tearful giggle and closed his eyes. His body was sticky and sore and drenched in sweat, still tingling from the electric shocks. Shal hummed and he flinched. 

“Aww, don’t be like that, Fei, I’m just putting the camera down,” the manipulator laughed. “Phinks, open your stupid mouth, ‘kay?” 

Phinks chuckled and beckoned Shal closer, tugging him down onto his face as soon as he was within an arm’s reach. The younger blonde gasped as he dragged his tongue through his dripping folds. “Alright, Shal, take what you need, sweetheart,” he mumbled into his body. 

“I—I—yes,” Shal breathed. He rocked his hips forward and ground into his lover’s nose, running a hand through his thick blonde hair to give himself better purchase. He laughed breathily as Phinks’ tongue flickered across him. “Oh, I love you,” he gasped. 

Phinks just grunted and licked faster. His neck was aching but he loved making Shal cum like this so he ignored it, lapping in just the way he knew the blonde needed it, clutching his firm ass closer whenever his hips jumped. Shal moaned softly so Phinks smacked him. He was rewarded with a light giggle and then a yelp when he did it again, sucking Shal into his mouth each time the younger blonde started to stutter a request. Juices were dribbling down his chin. He flicked his tongue back and forth faster, using his grip on the thighs around his head to devour as much of his lover as he could. 

“Oh, god,” Shal moaned suddenly. He whimpered as he ground down into Phinks’ waiting mouth, shuddering and digging his nails into his scalp. “Oh, god,” he repeated, “oh, god, oh god, oh god, Phinks, there, yes, oh god, oh, oh, oh!” He threw his head back and laughed senselessly as he came, clenching his thighs tightly around the blonde’s head while his body trembled. The grip on his legs loosened and he rolled onto the floor with a grin. “Wow, thank you!” 

“You’re too cute,” Phinks said gruffly. He sat up and rolled his neck around, wincing as it cracked. “Are we done here? This collar is driving me crazy.” 

Shalnark giggled and leaned past him to turn the camera off. “C’mere, sweetheart, lemme get that thing off of you!”

“Help,” Feitan mumbled from the couch. Shal laughed and spun around to kiss his cheek, tenderly brushing his damp hair out of his glossy eyes. Feitan tried to speak but just let out a defeated exhale.

“Gosh, you’re just precious. Too bad we couldn’t make you cry,” Shal sighed. He gently pressed his lips to his sweaty brow once more as strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Mm, Phinks, let me guess?”

“The tail, Shal,” Phinks groaned. The manipulator giggled and obliged him, covering his mouth to keep from laughing harder at the noise Phinks made when he pulled the plug out. “Fuck, thanks,” Phinks rasped. “Now, we need to clean the fuck up.” 

Feitan snorted. “No legs on me.” 

“Pfft, what?”

“He’s right, Shal, there’s no way he can walk right now,” Phinks laughed. He flopped onto his back and grinned up at his boyfriends. “I just need a sec and then I can carry him. We taking a bath, or does everyone want to shower on their own today?” 

“Share,” Feitan yawned. 

Shal rolled his eyes. “Fei, obviously you have to share, you’d just drown yourself. And I definitely need one of you to take care of the scratches the little bastard gave me—if they get infected or something, Feitan, I swear to god, I’ll—“

“I’ll take care of it,” Phinks groaned. He staggered to his feet and pulled Feitan off of the couch. “Alright, here we go.”

——————

Water splashed into Feitan’s eyes and he squealed as he ducked under the surface. He could hear Shalnark’s laughter warped through the liquid between them and snorted bubbles through his nose, popping up to wrap his arms around the manipulator. Shal yelped as his hands crossed over the scratches.

“Fei! Watch it!”

“Sorry, Shal,” Feitan said bashfully. He dropped his arms and kissed the blonde’s shoulder. “Was it too much? You said to try,” he asked nervously. 

Shalnark squirmed and sank lower in the water, wincing as it lapped at his back. “Yeah, a little bit, I think,” he admitted. He hugged his chest and glanced at Feitan. “I just don’t think I’ll ever like blood quite as much as you guys do!” 

“Is okay,” Feitan giggled, “too pretty to scratch up, anyways.” He leaned in and kissed Shal gently, reaching up to pull his mouth a bit closer. Long legs tangled between their bodies and he broke away to swat at them. “Phinks!”

“Look, I can’t help being tall,” the enhancer grumbled, “and even a hot tub is a tight squeeze.” He slid across the water and hugged Feitan tightly, chuckling at the shocked squeak he let out. “I’m guessing that means you’re back to clawing me up, huh?”

Feitan grinned and strained up to press a kiss to his jaw. “Yes, please,” he snickered. 

“Such a masochist, Phinksy,” Shal laughed. He yelped as Phinks dunked his head under the water. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Phinks laughed, “and after I threw you across the floor, you got up and started begging me to fuck you!” He stiffened and held Shal’s head in both hands. “Wait, by the way, is your head alright? I didn’t mean to throw you that hard, and I was kinda—“

“I’m fine,” Shal said gently. He draped his arms around the enhancer’s neck and waited to be released. Phinks just stared worriedly into his eyes. Shal sighed. “Okay, it stung a bit, but gosh, it’s  _ so _ hot that you can just throw me around like that! Makes it so much better when you do whatever we tell you.” He grinned as Phinks loosened his grip on his face, leaning in to plant a kiss on his nose. “And you really will do  _ anything, _ won’t you, puppy?” 

Phinks growled and slunk back across the tub. His face was bright red. “Fuck you, I should’ve thrown you harder,” he muttered. He sank a bit lower as an embarrassed smile crept across his face. “Well, next time, can it just be a leg or something? That couch was really itchy,” he mumbled into the water. 

Feitan giggled and hugged one of his long legs. “Next time, baichi?”

“You heard me,” Phinks grunted. He ducked his face into the water as his boyfriends burst out laughing and slid over to hug him, letting their heads crash together while he slipped beneath them. He snorted underwater and came up coughing. “Seriously, though,” he sputtered, “that can’t be good for my dick, guys. And the couch is fucking ruined!”

“Steal another,” Feitan shrugged. He dragged himself out of the water and collapsed on the towels they’d spread across the deck, grinning lazily up at the stars. “Hot tub good idea, Shal,” he murmured sleepily. 

Shalnark draped his head over the side and smiled down at Feitan as Phinks gently pressed his lips to his uninjured shoulder. “I know, I really have some fantastic ideas,” he sighed, “and I’m so glad you two listen to me.” Big arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned into them. “I love you, sweetheart. Thanks for humiliating yourself for us,” he murmured over his shoulder.

“Yeah, whatever,” Phinks mumbled. He grinned as he nuzzled against the blonde’s wet neck. “Just proves I love you more, though.”

“Not again,” Feitan groaned.

“Ugh, seriously,” Shal laughed, “we get it, you’re a huge sap, Phinks.” He turned around and kissed him deeply, too overwhelmed by gratitude to resist any longer. “I really loved that, though, I’m serious,” he whispered. 

Phinks smiled and kissed him again. “Yeah, I could tell. And it was so cute when Fei made you bark. You have the cutest little voice, Shal, I can’t fucking stand you.” He leaned over the edge of the tub and flicked water down at Feitan. “And you, you little bastard, why’d you go where I can’t hug you? You’re so hot, Fei, Jesus Christ! That was incredible!” 

“Mmm, felt good,” Feitan giggled. He closed his eyes and stretched his legs experimentally. “Legs gone now. Shal, I want to see video later.” 

“Oooh, you’re gonna love it, baby,” Shalnark sighed, “you looked  _ crazy _ at the end there, and Phinksy looks like some kind of  _ God _ or something, which is  _ so _ funny with the little ears, and—“

Phinks rolled his eyes and cut him off. “I’m gonna go ahead and claim that I look like Anubis, god of the dead, and I don’t want to hear shit from either of you about how I look like a dumb puppy, got it? And let’s not—“

“Projector,” Feitan snickered suddenly, “we should steal projector to watch Phinks bark.” 

Phinks groaned and sank under the water as Shal clapped his hands together. “Gosh, Fei, you’re so smart! Oh, I just adore you, baby, I really love you so much,” he exclaimed. He scrambled out of the hot tub and rolled next to Feitan. “Thanks for fucking me so hard, by the way, I love when you do that,” he murmured. 

“Love you,” Feitan sighed, leaning in for a slow kiss. His eyelids felt heavy. “Phinks, carry us to bed,” he whined as he wrapped himself around Shal.

“Please, Phinksy,” the manipulator giggled, “we’re just so tired from beating you up so bad!”

Phinks splashed a bucketful of water over the edge onto his partners, guffawing loudly at the way they both shrieked. “You’re both dirty little bastards, you know that? But yes, I’ll carry you assholes to bed. Gimme a minute, though, I’m enjoying myself here. God knows my ass needs it.” 

“Mmm, was the electricity okay?” Shal glanced up at him, brushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. “I know you aren’t really a big fan.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Phinks chuckled, “really great right at the end there, sweetheart, that drove me right off the edge. God, I’m fucking exhausted.” 

Shalnark smiled and dried his hands, reaching for his phone. “Should I order dinner, or are we too tired?”

Phinks voted dinner at the same time as Feitan saying tired and Shal laughed. “Okay, Feitan’s going to bed, but we can still eat, then. Mmm, I wanna watch a movie. You down?”

“Sure,” Phinks shrugged. He dragged himself out of the water and toweled off, wrapping one around his waist before he went after Feitan. “You wanna hang out with us, Fei? You know we don’t mind if you just sleep, baby,” he said softly. 

Feitan nodded dreamily and covered a small yawn. “Yes, that is nice,” he murmured, “can I pick movie?”

“NO,” the other two shouted in unison. Feitan giggled and rolled himself into Phinks’ arms. “Fair. Carry me, baichi, I love you!” 

“Love you more,” Phinks grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. “Alright, let’s go, then. Shal, you’re sure your back is okay?”

“Yes, the ointment should help,” Shal yawned. His fingers flew across a few quick keystrokes and he smiled lazily at his boyfriends. “You better watch out, Phinksy, I’ve half a mind to make you eat from a doggie bowl!”

Phinks rolled his eyes and carried Feitan back into the house. He paused at the threshold and glanced over his shoulder. “Well? If you walk yourself, I’ll massage your legs.” 

“Oh! Yay! Here I come,” Shal laughed. 

  
  



End file.
